Glee Season 6?
by frankenteenager
Summary: The journal Blaine keeps when he's the only one left behind after a confrontation with a dragon.


**Hello! When I said I wrote a story about Blaine and a dragon, I was talking about this. I wrote this right after season 5 ended and everyone was talking about what might happen in season 6. My sister asked me what I wanted to happen and I came up with this. I hope you like it! (I don't own glee)**

_March 21st_

How did this happen? One minute I was here with my friends, and now they're all eaten! That dragon sure was hungry. Why didn't he eat me, though? I have a lot of questions. Maybe I should start by introducing myself. My name is Blaine Anderson. I live in New York with my fiancee, Kurt, and our friends. Well, lived. They're all eaten now. A dragon came out of NOWHERE and just ate them! We were eating lunch, did he want our food but mistakenly ate them? Is it even possible for dragons to reside in New York? I guess so, it _did_ happen. Unless I'm dreaming. Hold on.

Okay, ouch. I just pinched myself, and tripped over a rock. Totally not dreaming. Oh! Anyways, you're probably wondering why you're involved. You, are a journal. I'm writing in you to keep track of the days and what I do. I really wonder why he didn't eat me. Does he like me? Or maybe he didn't like me. I'll have to find him tomorrow and give him a piece of my min- WHOA! Okay, found him! He's a low flyer. I guess I'll go ask him now. Be right back!

_Still March 21st_

Okay. Wow. So, ummm, the dragon talks. He's a cool guy. Except for the fact that he ate my friends. I asked him why he didn't eat me, he said my hair didn't look too appetizing. Then I asked him why he ate my friends. He says he didn't, he just likes to store things in his tummy. Personally, I find that weird, but who am I to argue with a 12 ft dragon? He also said he would give them back if i bought him pizza. I know dragons aren't allowed in pizzerias, but he could've just asked. He didn't have to take my friends. Whatever, that's an easy task, tomorrow I'll go buy some pizza and get my friends back! Goodnight, journal!

_March 22nd_

Crud. I bought the dragon his pizza, but he said it was from the wrong pizzeria. I didn't even know he HAD a favorite pizza! How am I going to get back my friends now? I wish they were here, they'd sing to me and give me hugs.

_March 23rd_

Journal! Journal! I have the PERFECT plan! Since I couldn't please the dragon with food, I'll sing to him! But what do I sing…?

_March 24th_

Dragon was not pleased with my song. I sang an original version of Girl on Fire, called Dragon on Fire, and he hated it. He ate my guitar, too. I guess I have to come up with a new plan. See ya later, journal.

_March 30th_

The strangest thing happened to me today. I started my new plan, training Dragon, and he seems to like it. But when I started to pet him, I heard a girl's laugh and it sounded awfully like Santana. I think I'm starting to hear things. I really miss my friends.

_May 27th_

So, it's been two months. Training Dragon is going well, he really likes to play catch with me. I hope he will give my friends back soon.

_Two years later, May 12th_

Yes, it's been TWO YEARS. I hate Santana. She planned this! Can you believe it?! You can't? Oh, I should explain. Dragon has been doing really well with his training, so I gave him a hug. When I put my arms around him, I touched something that felt funny. I looked, and it was a zipper. A ZIPPER! How did I not SEE that?! Anyways, I unzipped it, and SANTANA was inside, along with a tied up Kurt and my other friends. Apparently, once she finished laughing in my face, she told me she wanted to prank me. AND she tied them up because they wouldn't go along with it. And that's not even the best part. Later on, we went to the RIGHT pizzeria to get the pizza "Dragon" wanted.

_June 5th_

Hey journal, I forgot about you! (Sorry!) I was cleaning my room, you were under my bed. Well, as you can tell I'm not going to write in you anymore, but I will keep you. I might show you to Kurt and my friends, too. It was nice to have your company, journal. See ya around!

Yours Truly,

Blaine Anderson


End file.
